Saturated With Rain
by BagginAlong
Summary: It’s been two years, and Kairi’s tired of waiting. Tired of trying to be optimistic, tired of tears, tired of an empty life. Then that fateful day… it started out like any other, too. (Oneshot) (SK)


A/N: Would you believe I thought this up when I was about to write a completely RANDOM skit? HAHA!

Wow.

I'm cool.

P.S. THE TITLE HAS A BIG WORD ::insert stupid MSN smilie here::

**Summary:** It's been two years, and Kairi's tired of waiting. Tired of trying to be optimistic, tired of tears, tired of an empty life. Then that fateful day... it started out like any other, too. (Oneshot) (S/K)

**Saturated With Rain**

The sun gracefully and slowly hovered above the horizon, filling shadowy spaces with glorious rays of light. Tiny creatures scurried from their homes and out into the morning to stretch and greet others in playful ways.

The beams poured into Kairi's partially empty room, filtered by the blinds. Everything Kairi owned was touched by the sunlight, seeing as everything that reminded her of Sora had been tucked away carefully, so she wasn't hurt by the fact that he still hadn't arrived.

Kairi carefully peeked through one eye, and shut it quickly, squeezing her eyes shut as if the sun would kill her at first sight. She pressed her fists to her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, causing stars to erupt in her eyelids. She blinked a few times, and, squinting still, walked clumsily over to her window and tossed open the curtains.

The now illuminated room practically blinded Kairi, white light stinging her eyes after being cooped up in darkness for hours. She turned her back to the window and took a look at her possessions, each basking in the warmth of the sun's rays. There wasn't much there, a desk, a bureau, her bed, a mirror and her closet.

Her closet. That was where she kept all of the things she didn't want to see, afraid the memories would haunt her sleepless nights again.

Kairi clenched her fist, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut again. _No, I will not cry again._ Kairi commanded to herself. She stepped on her toe sharply, and it worked. She immediately forgot about Sora and focused all of her energy on her now throbbing toe. She hopped into her kitchen, where a note in scribbled, almost illegible writing was resting peacefully on the floral tablecloth. She picked it up, hardly reading it as she reciting its contents out loud:

"_Dear Kairi,_

_So sorry I couldn't be here today. Work caught up with me again; so many contracts to sign and deals to make. I promise I'll find the time someday soon to spend the day with you._

_Love,_

_Dad."_

Kairi sighed and fell into one of the carefully upholstered chairs. "And yet you never do. You say the same thing everyday. Or write it, that is." She shook her head in disbelief. Who did she have now?

It all started two years ago. The memory was as vivid and painful as a thousand sharp needles stabbing her heart unmercifully. Sora had to leave her and the island far behind to find a way to help Riku and King Mickey out of Kingdom Hearts, and even though she knew as well as he did, Kairi would've given everything she owned to go with him. But even he'd said she'd get in his way before, and the last thing Kairi wanted was to destroy the universe. Maybe he wasn't coming back... it was so long ago...

Kairi slapped herself across the face. _Don't be stupid, Kairi! He promised._

_He promised..._

Kairi felt the constant stinging of unshed tears again, her sight blurring. The lump in her throat appeared again, aching painfully and causing her head to hurt. She felt slightly dizzy. Swallowing hard, she jammed her toe into the corner of the counter. As quickly as it came, the blurring disappeared and the lump dissolved. Kairi looked at her bruised toe. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, and, blowing her bangs up, sighed deeply.

Quickly changing into her purple mini-skort and white tank, she ran a comb through her auburn hair quickly and raced out the door, desperate for some fresh air.

As soon as she opened the door to the outside, the island morning breeze hit her face, gently blowing wisps of hair from her eyes. She closed them softly and took in a deep breath of air. The sensation filled her body, calming her down greatly. She smiled a bit and began to worry less about the flaws of the world.

Kairi considered talking a walk with Tidus, Selphie and Wakka and thought better of it. "I think I need some alone time." She said aloud, and did something she hadn't done for the first time in months.

Walking over to the docks, she reached her boat, climbing into it carefully and rowing out to the sea. Her arms ached, but she was used to it; she'd been rowing out to Destiny Island every day since Sora left.

With cautious, approaching steps, she made her way over to the entrance to the Secret Place. She breathed in and held her breath. Should she?

Without another thought, she quickly scrambled into the bushes the sat solemnly at the end opening of the rock wall before she changed her mind. She walked slowly, eyes now adjusting to the dark, groping the wall as she went to be careful not to get a concussion.

Finally stepping out into the clearing, she took in a sharp gasp of air. She'd forgotten how it'd looked. The walls were etched with years of white scribbles, either a symbol or a doodle. Kairi laughed at some of the drawings on the rocks, which were strange and stupid at the same time, obviously done by either Riku or Sora. She ran her fingers along the dusty walls until she came to something to familiar to bear.

_Oh, no. _

_To open my eyes..._

_Or not?_

Kairi bit her lip and opened her eyes slowly. There was the drawing of her and Sora, each offering each other a star-shaped paopu fruit. Kairi regretted immediately opening her eyes as the memory flew to her mind like a soaring hawk. She could remember all of the details as they happened, every emotion, every whisper of the wailing wind. But she'd never felt this bad before. Out of nowhere she clutched at her heart, and suddenly she felt as if the room were closing in on her. She had to get out; she was starting to feel Closter phobic. She scrambled clumsily out of the dirty room, tripping on scattered pebbles and scraping her knee, only adding physical pain to the emotional.

Finally, she burst through the exit and began breathing deeply, in and out. She had no idea why she'd reacted so sensitively, but it was scaring her. She was shaking uncontrollably, teeth shivering as if she were cold, even though it was at least 80 degrees out. She curled up into a ball and clutched her knees, finally letting out every tear she'd held inside her. They came pouring out endlessly, causing streams of sadness washing the dirt from her pale cheeks. She sniffed and coughed and hiccupped for what seemed like days, kicking at the sand angrily at times and screaming inside her mind. _Why?! Why did you have to leave!? Why couldn't you stay here with me, and leave all that work to someone else?! _She knew inside it was selfish, but she needed him back.

Finally, after crying for so long the sun was starting to set, Kairi felt as if she'd rinsed every tear from her body, and her emotions started to settle down again. Suddenly, it began to pour, raining heavy drops from a sudden downpour on her head. She shivered and rose to her feet, brushing off the back of her skort. Clutching her goose-bumpy arms, she hiked off along the shoreline, making her way to the docks.

She was about to climb into her boat when she noticed something floating in the water. She squinted, looking at the water carefully, making sure the raindrops bouncing off the surface of the water. And they weren't. The thing... it wasn't a buoy, there weren't any here. It was brown... and soggy... and spiky...

Kairi gasped.

_Sora?!_

As quickly as she could, she jumped into the water without thinking. Almost as soon as she started swimming she remembered she was still wearing her clothes. She shook her head, thinking they would get soaked anyway from the rain, and continued to swim. Finally, after reaching a good thirty feet from the shore, she approached the spiky ball that was bobbing up and down. She looked carefully; the ball was connected to a black, gold, blue and red mass that seemed to take shape a person. Kairi stepped back. _It was Sora._

For about a minute she just stood there in complete shock, but shook herself out of it when she realized that Sora was floating upside-down in the middle of the ocean. Grabbing him around the neck, she pulled him up to the shore as quickly as she good.

"Sora... oh, Sora... please, wake up! PLEASE!" She cried desperately in each of his ear, shaking him and slapping him across the face a couple times. Nothing happened. Kairi began to cry again. "Please... don't be dead." Tears began to roll steadily down her cheeks again. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know CPR. She began pounding on his chest. "No, Sora, you can't leave me! DON'T leave me!" She wailed. The rain began to pour harder, beating a steady rhythm on Kairi's back. She cried harder, too.

Suddenly she heard a coughing noise.

It was Sora.

"Whoa, did I do that?" Kairi asked blankly. She blinked.

Sora coughed some more, water spilling from his mouth. "Sora!" Kairi exclaimed happily, helping him sit up. She stared at him with shining eyes for a while; smile spreading slowly across her face. "It's really you..."

"Ka—"Sora could barely get out her name before Kairi flung her arms around him, hugging him, sobbing with joy into his already soaked shoulder. "Sora..." She whispered, out of breath. She was laughing, crying, and hiccupping at the same time. Sora laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Kairi." He whispered happily back in her ear.

* * *

A/N: YAY!

I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS!

Geebers, this took a while to write, since I seemed like I didn't want to finish the little booger. Then I popped in my KH CD and YAY! I finally got it done. crazy grin

I know I should be starting chapter 2 of a couple of fictions, but I can never resist a good oneshot idea. :D


End file.
